Answers at Last
by Taralani2362
Summary: Ever wished the HP characters could answer all your questions? What happened to Voldemort's nose? Does Snape really Shampoo? Well now you can! Finally you can ask the characters themselves all of your questions and at last have your answers!
1. Voldemort's Nose

**Hey all! Here is a fanfiction of mine that isn't as serious as normal, and it's one you can all get involved in. Have you ever wanted to know what the characters of harry potter would say to your unanswered questions? Ever asked yourself 'I wonder what Voldemort's favourite cake flavour is' or 'does Snape really shampoo?' well, now you can!**

**Here's your chance to ask the characters themselves whatever you desire and finally receive an answer! Just drop it in a review and then wait for an update to see your answer! (****_Unlike my other stories updates will not occur every Saturday they will instead depend on how many questions I receive as I will likely update the day after a question is asked.)_**

**So without further ado, here's 'Answers at last!'**

* * *

_Dear Voldemort,_

_What really happened to your nose?_

_-Constantly Curious_

_._

_._

_._

Dear Constantly Curious,

Firstly, it's _the Dark Lord_ to you, but back to the point… do you know the game 'I've got your nose'? It became a thing at Hogwarts in my final year… a fellow Slytherin went too far…

-The Dark Lord


	2. Dramione

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_What do you really think of Dramione?_

_-ShipQueen_

.

.

.

Dear ShipQueen,

How about… NO! It's quite obvious that Ron and I have been the intended couple for all 7 books, after punching him in the face do you really think I'd get with him? No, just no.

-Hermione Granger

.

.

.

Dear Idiot,*

This notion of pairing me up with the mudblood Granger disgusts me more than I can even put in words. Does that answer your question? I should hope so; expect _my father_ to be in touch.

-D. Malfoy

*** May it be noted that I tried to ask Mr Malfoy to be polite… but it didn't work out so well.**


	3. Dobby's socks

_Dear Dobby,_

_How many socks do you actually have? And tea cosies aren't hats you know…_

_-A friendly clothing lover_

_Ps: Find an actual hat enclosed, it's called a fedora, I hope you like it!_

.

.

.

Dear friendly clothing lover,

Thankyou thankyou thankyou for the letter and the hat! Dobby is so pleased to receive it! And to answer your question Dobby has nearly 300 socks now! Though lots of Dobby's friends keep sending two of the same type, no idea why.

Thanks again!

-Dobby


	4. Bellatrix's name-sharing issue

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_How do you feel about sharing a name with Bella from the Twilight franchise? And how do you manage to eat with that much hair, I personally find it impossible._

_-Bloodredfirefly_

_._

_._

_._

Dear Bloodredfirefly,

The thought of name sharing with that monotonous, pathetic, muggle brat, disgusts me more than I can say! May I just be thankful that her name is Isabella and not Bellatrix, or so I'm told. And my eating habits are none of your concern no matter the amount of hair you claim to have.*

-Bellatrix Lestrange

***I saw her eat myself later on, she seems to just brush it over her shoulder and avoid soup.**


	5. Snape and Shampoo

_To Snape,_

_Do you really use shampoo?_

_-The Unregistered Wolf Animagus_

_._

_._

_._

Dear 996th person to ask me this question,

Yes I use shampoo… does the fact that I look after my hair really shock you so profusely? Will it shock you further to know that I also use conditioner? Go bore someone else with your unimaginative questions…

-Professor Severus Snape

PS: The ministry have been informed that there is an unregistered Animagus on the loose... your punishment for tiring me with your insolence.


	6. Fred's 'type'

_Dear Fred,_

_What's your type?_

_-Desperategingerninja_

_._

_._

_._

Dear Desperategingerninja,

My type… my type… where to begin… Witty, charming, intelligent, oh sorry I'm simply describing myself! Ahem, no but seriously, I want a girl who's fun to be around but isn't looking for anything too serious, I'm not up for that yet I'm afraid.

Hope that helped!

-Fred


	7. Dumbledore's Sweet Tooth

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_How can you eat so many candies and still don't become fat? Everyone wants to know your secret! (It's really unhealthy by the way.)_

_-Orange Pumpkin_

_._

_._

_._

Dear Orange Pumpkin,

What a charmingly remarkable questions. I do eat a lot of candies I suppose, sherbet lemons especially, Professor McGonagall has been trying to stop me for years now but I really can't help myself I*- Ahem… Well, I do partake in a lot of exercise you know, being headmaster doesn't just mean sitting in a large chair in the great hall and having an extraordinary study with a non-complimentary gargoyle. The ministry were always asking me to come in and out to help with things and I'm still on my feet a lot, I suppose it just burns those candies off! Not to mention I also partake in an excellent yoga session every Tuesday in Hogsmead.

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

***May it be noted that I was forced to intervene at this moment and ask Professor Dumbledore if he would please concentrate on the question.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, especially this one! This question really made me laugh and it was great fun responding to it, so thanks to whoever wrote it, I hope you liked my response and I hope you ask more questions as you obviously have a brilliant mind!**

**Thanks again all! Keep the questions coming x**

**-Tara**


	8. Drarry'

_Dear Draco and Harry,_

How do you feel about Drarry? The pairing of Draco and Harry. It's one of the most common pairings. Is there anything to it? Are you into each other like that?

Sincerely,  
TheGirlThat'sIntoSlash

.

.

.

Dear TheGirlThat'sIntoSlash

NO! NONONO! I've read some of these fanfics and just no! okay no! Dramione or whatever it's called I can just about cope with but me ME and draco?! ARE YOU INSANE?! NEVER WILL I BE INTO THAT SLIMY PRAT OKAY!

-Disgusted and disturbed, Harry Potter

.

.

.

Dear disgusting mudblood moron*,

The mere thought of this is even more disgusting than pairing me with the bushy haired mudblood, which I didn't think was possible. I'll have you know that my father has been contacted about this and all 'Drarry' stories will soon be removed so that no eyes may EVER see them again, there is not enough food in my stomach which I can convert into vomit at the thought of this!

-Draco Malfoy

***Again, I tried to make him be polite… I failed.**


	9. Snape's greasy hair

_Dear Professor Snape,_

I believe you wash your hair. How often do you it though? It's is greasy you know. Maybe you a heavy duty shampoo?

Sincerely,

Just Trying to Help

_._

_._

_._

Dear 'Just Trying to Help',

I doubt you're trying to help, and whether or not it looks greasy does not matter to me; I'm a professor not an owner of some muggle hairdressers!

-Professor Snape

**He looked online for different shampoo later on… Don't tell him I told you!**


	10. Sirius and James

_Dear Sirius,_

I've been hearing this rumour that you were in love with James Potter. Is there any truth to it?

Sincerely,

Wondering and Curious

.

.

.

Dear Wondering and Curious,

Although James was my best friend, I never felt about him like that, his eyes were always on Lily (he would not stop trying to show off to her…) and I was quite happy making out with other Gryffindor girls in the hidden passageways. Sorry!

-Sirius


	11. Rodolphus Lestrange

_Dear Bellatrix's husband (I forget your first name, sorry!)  
How do feel about your wife being head over heels in love with Voldemort? I would be extremely upset about, but that's just me._

Sincerely,  
Aren't You Mad?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Aren't you Mad?,

Firstly my name is Rodolphus Lestrange; I'm disgusted that you do not know of this name, I come from a highly respectable and well-known pureblood family after all. Though of course I must therefore assume you are simply a mudblood… However I was raised to have manners and so despite my disgust towards you I will still answer your question. My wife and I are the most devoted and loyal supporters of the Dark Lord, I cannot help it if she is more charmed by him than myself, if I was a woman perhaps I would feel the same way, he is after all the most powerful wizard to walk the earth, what can I do to stop her having feelings which make perfect sense?

-Rodolphus Lestrange

PS: It angers me slightly…


	12. Marauders and their Animagi start point

_Dear Marauders, _

_Who came up with the idea of becoming Animagi to help Moony during his time of the month?_

_Sincerely_

_-Curious Fan_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious Fan,

It was a group effort really, Sirius and I were the best wizards in our year at Hogwarts and it didn't take us too long to work out that Moony was a werewolf. We confronted him about it of course, but not until we'd looked into the possibility of being Animagi, and it kind of grew from there, so yeah, Sirius and me I guess

-Prongs.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious Fan,

James and I. Peter was nowhere near smart enough to come up with the idea and Remus didn't want us getting hurt, he was so upset when we found out an' all, but James and I read about it in the library and before long we were gathering everything we needed for it, though it took us a while…

-Padfoot

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious Fan,

James and Sirius, and then they dragged me into it!

-Wormtail

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious Fan,

It was all James and Sirius. I was rather against the idea at first, what if it went wrong? What if they were caught? The ministry keeps tags on those attempting to become Animagi for a reason, but no matter how often I told them this they were adamant about it. I'm so glad they were though, without them I'd never have had as much fun at Hogwarts as I did werewolf or no.

-Moony


	13. Joke shop Inspiraton

_Dear Weasley Twins,_

what inspired you to open a joke shop and create your own products?

Sincerely,

Amazed

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Amazed,

Having loved playing tricks on people since we were about 5, such as when we changed Ron's teddy bear into a spider, switched the covers on all of Percy's school books, blew up the chicken coop (though may we point out that there was then a spectacular firework display, despite the amount of flustered chickens…) when we entered our 3rd year and were able to go to Hogsmead, we practically lived in Zonkos. We'd loved playing tricks forever but it wasn't until we went to the joke shop that we really thought about making our own store, though the idea wasn't a definite until a few years later.

-Fred and George Weasley


	14. Tonks' 'with with' occurances

_Dear Tonks,_

_Do you ever change into other people when 'with with' Remus…? And of course who?_

_-Bloodredfirefly_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Bloodredfirefly,

Um… well… I may have once or twice turned into a na-*um… Let's just say that yes I might have done, and it may have been a few popular witch singers… hehe

-Tonks

***May I remind readers and TONKS that this is meant to be a 'K+' rated Fanfiction!**

* * *

**Despite that this question really made me laugh XD! Loved it! And wow these reviews are crazzyyyy love it guys :D, keep it up and I'll try to keep up with you all XD**


	15. RE:RE: Drarry

_Dear Draco,_

What about Snape and you? Ginny and you?

Sincerely,

GirlThat'sIntoSlash

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear 'GirlThat'sIntoSlash',

No. and no. Snape is twice my age, and Ginny is a Weasley. Let me guess, next you'll be saying there are Ron and me fanfictions as well won't you? Stop pestering me with these disgusting thoughts of yours and others out there!

-Draco Malfoy

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry to ask you something else, but... Why were you looking at Drarry fanfictions in the first place? Was it morbid curiosity or are into boys as well as girls? _

_Sincerely, _

_GirlThat'sIntoSlash_

_P.S. I think you protesting a little too much, just so you know. ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear GirlThat'sIntoSlash,

Um… well… when you wrote to me I just wanted to see what you… meant? Look I just like Ginny okay? Okay, um, yes I have to go now.

-Harry Potter

PS: Where Malfoy is involved, I can never protest 'too much'


	16. Teddy and Victoire means epic kids!

Dear Teddy,

Do you realise that any children you have with Victoire would be ¼ vela, ¼ Weasley, ½ Metamorphagus, and about 3/8 werewolf? I totally love the idea of you two together, but any child you guys would have would be too perfect for some of the younger writers to handle properly!

Thanks,

A concerned Fanfic reader

Dear concerned Fanfic reader,

Shit… my kids would be awesome! Though really being a werewolf isn't passed on genetically, and even though Metamorphagus is passed on like that, you either are one or you're not, you can't be half. But still, ¼ vela and part of the Weasley family? Awesome! I guess younger fanfic writers are gonna have a hell of a time writing about it!

-Teddy Lupin

PS: She isn't pregnant is she…?

* * *

**And by the way 'Christian Chick' I've n idea how far I'm going to go, depends on the reviews I guess XD**


	17. Rodolphus Again

_Dear Rodolphus Lestrange,_

I'm a half-blood, just so you know, but I'd still be proud to be a "mudblood" you surpremist. Your precious Dark Lord is one. Did you know that? He was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Go and ask him yourself, if you dare. Anyway, you're just a little bit upset? I find that hard to believe, sir.

Sincerely,

Aren't you mad?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Aren't you Mad?,

Half-blood, mudblood, I don't see the difference… your blood is not pure, so what do I care what your blood status is? And why should I believe anything about the dark lord when it comes from you, and furthermore why would I bother him with such trivial nonsense? Also, what you do or do not believe, is none of my concern… do not contact me again.

Yours faithfully,

Rodolphus Lestrange


	18. Draco and everyone

Dear Draco,

I regret to inform you, there are ones about you and Ron and his siblings. How does this make you feel? There are ones with you and Neville Longbottom, Voldemort, Luna Lovegood and many more. How does this make you feel?

Sincerely,

GirlThat'sIntoSlash

P.S. I love messing with you. It's so easy and fun

.

.

.

.

.

Dear GirlThat'sIntoSlash,

I regret having to reply to you, if I wasn't constantly pestered by Tara I wouldn't bother with it! Yet the fact that there are such stories involving me and these… others, makes me feel no differently to how I feel about being 'paired' with Potter, disgusted. Oh and the dark lord himself? Really? Did you not see the awkward hug? You disgust me…

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

PS: It's also easy and fun to contact my father and request your owl to be shot by some acquaintances of his who love hunting, don't you agree?


	19. Ginny gives her input

Dear Harry,

You're very awkward where sexuality is concerned, aren't you? Is it because you don't want to question it, or you're not sure how to react when it's questioned?

Sincerely,

GirlThat'sIntoSlash

.

.

.

.

.

Dear GirlThat'sIntoSlash,

No comment…

-Harry Potter

.

.

.

.

.

Dear GirlThat'sIntoSlash,

Hello, how are you? I see you've been talking to my husband and though reading these conversations has been highly amusing, I'm going to have to ask you to let this topic drop as he really can't cope with it, though the children find it hilarious, James found one of the letters you see and just _had_ to show it to Albus… and I suppose it just spread from there. Thank you for the hilarity anyway!

-Ginny Potter


	20. Marauders Love opinions

_Dear Marauders,_

What do you think of all the slash fics out there? Particularly Wolfstar? (RemusXSirius is what that one means.) And what about all the non-canon fics with Harry? That was specifically to James, but the others may answer as well

_-The Unregistered Wolf Animagus_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear fellow rule-breaker,

Firstly, grats on not being a registered Animagus! But to answer your question, as much as I love Moony, I don't love him like that… I think it'd hurt all the women out there to be honest if I ended up with Lupin, plus Tonks would kill me! Have you seen that woman when she's angry? Call her Nymphadora and you'll see what I mean! So no I don't really think they're great, but as a simple fic, well no harm there I guess, but not for me, and same for the others, I think I already wrote about me and James... so yeah, sorry!

-Sirius

PS: Why is it Wolfstar…? Wolf I get… but star?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

As much as I enjoy Sirius' company, I'm afraid I'm too fond of Nymphadora to even really consider Sirius in that light, he's an excellent friend but I could never see him like that, I hope you don't think me prejudice due to these views, but yes, just Tonks for me.

-Remus Lupin

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

Are there 'fics' about me…?

-Peter Pettigrew

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

Sirius and Lupin: I don't see it really, there was a rumour about Sirius and I once which was kind of funny, Slytherin's started it before quidditch and so we started to go around and hold hands and blow each other kisses when we saw them, but everyone sane knew it was just us messing around. And about this 'non-canon' … stuff, to do with Harry, well… each to their own I suppose, some of it's quite funny really, but I think he found a good match with Ginny.

Sincerely,

James Potter.


	21. Lily

_Dear Lily Potter n. Evans,_

Did you like James before you two went out in seventh year?

Sincerely,

Curious

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious,

Hm… to be honest, most of the time he was just a pain, always showing off and messing up his hair, he even stole a snitch and started playing with it outside 4th year onwards, I didn't really like him until 6th year, and even then I never pictured us going out. He became a lot sweeter towards the end though, so I guess I just fell for him.

Sincerely,

-Lily Potter


	22. Neville the badass

_Dear Neville,_

How do you feel about being considered a bad***? I can't say the word I want because of the rating. I hope you understand what I meant.

Sincerely,

a Fan

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Dear Fan,

Well it feels pretty cool really; I never thought I'd be thought of as awesome or cool, especially when I was awful at everything except for Herbology all my life, I didn't even show any magical promise for years, but yeah, it's cool.

-Neville


	23. Draco's Death Eater Regrets

_Dear Draco,_

Do you regret joining the Death Eaters? If so, why? If not, why not?

Sincerely,

Extremely Curious

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Extremely Curious,

Yes, Voldemort lost…

-Draco


	24. A father's view of Rosie and Scorpius

_Dear Ron,_

How would you feel if your daughter, Rose, were to date and fall for Draco Malfoy's son?

Sincerely,

Testing the Waters

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Testing the Waters,

It's quite simple; Rosie would never fall for or ever date Scorpius Malfoy, so I don't even need to worry about it.

-Ron

* * *

**A/N Just to say, Rose/Scorpius fanfics are amazing! Especially 'It all started with a birthday card' Any lovers of Rose/Scorpius, check it out :D**


	25. Remus and Tonks' children opinion

_Dear Professor Lupin and Tonks,_

If you could, would you have had another/more child(ren)?

Sincerely,

A very Curious Fan

.

.

.

.

.

Dear A very Curious Fan,

If we could I'd love to have more children, I always imagined myself with three children to be honest, and I'd have loved to have a daughter!

-Tonks

.

.

.

.

.

Dear A very Curious Fan,

I never really thought about children… but after seeing Teddy born, I do believe I'd have very much liked to have more, and I'm sure Tonks feels the same way.

-Remus Lupin


	26. Marauders Best Pranks

_Dear Marauders,_

What are some of your favourite pranks that you've pulled?

Sincerely,

an Amazed Fan

.

.

.

.

.

Dear an Amazed Fan,

Well… where to begin, we used Snape as the subject for a lot of our pranks, I'm sure you heard about when I tricked him into following Lupin through the passageway under the Womping Willow? Yeah that wasn't… a great prank… but anyway, I remember when we had a test in potions, we had to brew the cure for boils, simple thing really, but anyhow we always had potions with the Slytherin's, and James and I swapped all of Snape's porcupine quills for elongated muggle sewing needles. Up until the point where adding the quills was necessary, his potion was perfect, as you'd likely expect, but when he added him the metal of the needles had a completely negative effect, we think due to its metallic properties and so instead of doing what it was meant to, it instead caused a stink gas to fill the entire room, Slughorn went insane! And then to top it off we of course dropped a firework into his cauldron making the whole thing go everywhere before he could even attempt to fix it. Ah… good times…

-Padfoot

.

.

.

.

.

Dear an Amazed Fan,

Well… there was an annoying prefect in Slytherin who would always be keeping tabs on Padfoot and me, trying to get us into trouble all the time. He messed up four of our plans, one of which would have caused all the Slytherin's to end up with green hair. He annoyed us so much that we made a polyjuice potion, took a hair from one of the Ravenclaw girls in the prefect's year that everyone had a crush on, made Wormtail drink it and invite the prefect to go on a walk in the grounds. We thought that just Wormtail turning back during this little 'date' would be funny enough, but when the prefect went in for a kiss, oh god it was priceless! Wormtail changed back during it and we _never_ let either of them forget it. We got a detention for having stolen the ingredients for the potion though, but it was definitely worth it.

Sincerely,

Prongs

.

.

.

.

.

Dear an Amazed Fan,

Although I'm not entirely proud of the many 'pranks' we pulled during our time at Hogwarts, the one where we made all the items in Zonkos go off at once, fireworks, stink gas, trick wands, I think the owner wanted to kill us… but it was good fun.

-Moony

.

.

.

.

.

Dear an Amazed Fan,

Um… well… Padfoot and Prongs did most of the uh… pranks and… things, with Moony helping a lot too… my favourite um… well Padfoot did once tip Severus Snape upside down, that was quite funny.

-Wormtail


	27. Hermione's Library Obsession

_Dear Hermione,_

_Have you read the whole library yet? Do you aim to read the whole library? Does Madame Pince ever get annoyed with you because you spend half your life there?_

_-Grow Up and Stop Reading Fan_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Grow up and Stop Reading Fan,

No of course I haven't read the whole library, do you know how many books there are? And the restricted section… there are some books there I don't even _want_ to read. As for the librarian… I don't think she is annoyed by my presence in the library, half my life is a bit of the overstatement by the way, but I think she's annoyed by everyone so maybe.

Faithfully,

-Hermione


	28. Aberforth's Goat Obsession

_Dear Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore,_

_Why do you like goats so much? Do they remind you of your brother Albus (because of his beard) and you try to replace him? And why didn't you name the "Hog's Head" the "Goat's Head?"_

_-Yellow Banana_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Yellow Banana,

Why do you like Bananas so much? I like Goats what of it? No they don't remind me of Albus, I don't even see how they would, Albus never had a goatee he just didn't understand that shaving was a good thing. As for my pubs name, Hog's head not only has a better ring to it but if I named it the Goat's head people wouldn't stop pestering me about it… no, Hog's head was better.

Aberforth Dumbledore


	29. Harry and Hermione?

_Cher Harry,_

_As-tu jamais aimé Hermione Granger ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Je-sais-tout._

_._

_._

**For the purpose of Harry being able to understand, having never paid much attention at muggle school French, the above has been translated to English.**

_._

_._

_Dear Harry,_

_Have you ever liked Hermione Granger?_

_Cordially/sincerely,_

_I-Know-All_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear I-Know-All,

Of course I've liked Hermione, but I don't like her in the way I think you're probably suggesting, she's like a sister to me and always has been, not to mention when we first met I have to agree with Ron, she was very annoying…

-Harry

PS: If you know everything, why did you need to ask this question?

* * *

**A/N: May I just say that I'm sorry these took so long to review, I forgot to check guest reviews. Promise it won't happen again!**

**Completely up to date with questions now, so I'll update next time one comes in ;p**


	30. Snily

_Dear Professor Snape,_

Do you read fanfics about you and Lily being together?

Sincerely,

Fan of Snily

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Fan of Snily,

My reading habits are none of your business, now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to…

Sincerely

Professor Snape


	31. Science Relating to Magic

_Dear Remus and Hermione,_

Being very smart, did you ever wonder about how science relates to magic? Do you have any theories? Being a muggleborn Hermione, I don't imagine that you would simply forget all they had taught you in school before Hogwarts, and Remus would probably have learned about science from one book or another; I always think that it's rather strange that this wasn't covered as part of the magical curriculum.

_The Unregistered Wolf Animagus_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Unregister Wolf Animagus,

I suppose I did once wonder about such things, the science especially and yes it confuses me also why it was never covered as part of the curriculum, due to how they class so many things as impossible which are in fact possible, I suppose it simply never made sense, and as for biology, many magical creatures simply can't be classified that easily. So yes, I suppose that although it's odd, it makes sense.

-Remus Lupin

.

.

.

.

.

Dear the Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

Yes I thought that too! It is odd. When I first bought my wizarding textbooks I was so worried, everything I had learned now seemed so useless! I think that's a large reason why I spent so long trying to learn everything I could from all the textbooks as soon as possible. However I never forgot what I'd been taught, plus arithmancy rekindled my love of mathematics, even though it was the more magical side of it. But back to the beginning question, I'd have to agree with Professor Lupin, magic seems to make everything muggles believe impossible, as perfectly possible, so it would be rather difficult for them to coincide, but I'm not entirely sure.

Sincerely,

Hermione Weasley


	32. Sirius' Musical Preferences

_Dear Sirius,_

What kind of music do you like? I always imagined you liked rock music. Do you play an instrument?

Sincerely,

A Girl who Rocks

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear A Girl who Rocks,

Hmm… Rock I guess, my parents never let me listen to music at home but at school I always played it, there was a great band that became popular in my fourth year 'The Winged Hippogriffs' but they only lasted 3 years before splitting up, great music though!

-Sirius

PS: I once tried the guitar, and I know the Piano, my mother forced my brother and I to have lessons.


	33. Chapter 33

_Dear James,_

Did you always love Lily since you meet her or did it take you a while to fall for her?

Sincerely,

A Jily Fan

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Jily Fan,

Umm… hehe, well, I always partly liked her really, she kept pushing me away and to be honest it only made me more attracted to her, though it took me forever to actually go out with her!

Sincerely,

James Potter


	34. RoseScorpius together?

_Dear Rose and Scorpius,_

_Do you two like each other? Like, REALLY like each other? Would you ever read fanfics with the two of you together as a couple?_

_Sincerely,_

_A Shipper_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Shipper,

I don't really know if it's safe to answer this, what with my idiot dad checking in, especially where Malfoy is concerned, but, well I don't know, he isn't bad, and I have read a few fanfics about the two of us together, they're kinda cute.

Sincerely,

Rose Weasley

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Shipper,

Well she is a Weasley… but she isn't too bad, she is quite pretty… but no I'd never read 'fanfics' about the pair of us as a couple, that type of reading isn't what I class as enjoyable… I've always thought of them as more of a 'girl thing'.

Sincerely,

Scorpius Malfoy


	35. Wormtail Bashing?

_Dear Wormtail,_

_How do you feel about people bashing you in fanfics?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Anonymous_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Anonymous,

B-bashing, Wh-what?

-A very confused Wormtail


	36. Harmony?

_Dear Hermione,_

_Did you ever have a crush on Harry?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harmony Shipper_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Harmony Shipper,

As harmonious as our names together sound, I've never had a crush on Harry, he's like a brother to me, and I'm so happy with Ron (despite how he can do some very stupid things…). Anyway, I'm sorry, but no.

-Hermione


	37. Albus' Love

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Is it true you were in love with Grindlewald?_

_Sincerely,_

_Wondering_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Wondering,

Well like your name I am wondering about my answer to such a question, indeed it is a question I'm familiar with… I suppose I'll have to say that at one point I believe I was, we were very close and I'm only sad he turned out the way he did.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	38. Cat Themed Gifts?

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Did anyone ever sent you cat items like, cat food, a scratching post or a litter box?_

_Sincerely,_

_Catastic_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Catastic,

Well it's very interesting that you ask that… I have to say that yes, I have been sent such items in the past. Dumbledore decided to hold a 'secret Santa' with all of the professors in 1989 and when it came to opening them, I found myself having been given a toy mouse, a ball of yarn, and a Santa hat which, when put on, caused cat ears to sprout from it. To this day I still don't know who sent it…

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	39. Detention Count

_Sirius and James,_

_Star because Sirius (the star) is the dogstar. Combine the two and you get Wolfstar. Personally I don't support the pairing, but oh well. Anyway, how many detentions did you guys get and who had the most? Did the Weasley twins beat you? What about the Prewitt twins? _

_-Hufflepuff Graduate of 1974_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Hufflepuff Graduate of 1974,

Ah now I understood. Anyway detentions… Well I think in total I had 192 detentions, James only had 191, he and Lily were on a date in our 7th year in Hogsmead when Wormtail and I jinxed a snowman to come to life and throw snowballs at Snape. Remus didn't get nearly as many as us, he always avoided trouble and tried to make us do the same, I think Wormtail ended up with about 100 over the 7 years, but he received loads from poor work or work that was never handed in, not always due to our pranks. As for the Weasleys and Prewetts, I once asked the twins how many detentions they'd had when they were at the order, I think Fred claimed they'd had 198, I can only imagine how many they'd have ended up with if they'd stayed until the end of their final year, and the Prewetts, no idea.

-Sirius Potter

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Hufflepuff Graduate of 1974,

191 I think, though Sirius got one more than me. Remus I think ended up with only 30, probably less, he only really got in trouble with us for 1st and 2nd year, and was punished for it, he ended up as a prefect after all, and Wormtail, well he followed us everywhere and got into trouble a lot with us, but James and I also did loads on our own so he fell quite short of our final as well, I think he was in about 80 of our detentions, the rest he was in on his own, not that we were all together when we did get a detention for the same thing, not since the first time… Mcgonagall put all three of us in detention cleaning the trophy room with Filch supervising, we ended up covered in more polish that the trophies. Funny really, we got another detention due to our detention.

As for the others, I'm pretty sure the Weasleys beat us, which isn't too surprising, the Prewetts didn't have nearly as many as us though, I think they ended up around the 100 mark, but from what I heard, they were simply never caught by the teacher even though they did just as many pranks, Sirius and I found getting caught as part of the fun sometimes though.

-James Potter


	40. Ginny's Many loves

_Ginny,_

_Everyone has been asking Harry questions, but I have some questions about your love life. Did you ever have a thing for Neville? What about all of those rumours about you and Snape, Draco, Dean, Luna, or Blaise Zabini? Did you ever really think about them in that way or were you too focused on your childhood crush?_

_A curious 2000 graduate_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Curious 2000 Graduate,

Hm, well I don't know about a thing for any of them, but to go through your list: When Neville asked me to the Yule Ball he was so sweet, and I did like him a lot, but I never really thought of him as a boyfriend, as for these rumours: Snape, oh dear god no, Draco, harry would've killed me, I went out with most boys so as to make Harry jealous, to an extent. Dean I did like, not as much as Harry but he was very sweet, even though he did become annoying, Luna… she's such a sweet girl but no, I wish she'd have ended up with Neville really but oh well, and Zabini? He was such a pompous prat I find it funny that rumour even exists.

-Ginny Potter


	41. Three passings that brought only tears

_Remus, Sirius, and Snape,_

_This isn't so much a question as more of a confession. Your deaths were the only ones in the entire series that made me cry. I didn't cry when Dobby got stabbed, or when Dumbledore finally, FINALLY, bit the dust. I cried for you. Sirius, I didn't cry when you went through the Veil. It never even occurred to me that you were really dead, so seeing you and Remus in the Stone was a double hit. Remus, your death was the most upsetting to me, the one I still haven't fully gotten over, the one death I would change, because you had a son. Fathers dying are always the worst for me, and I liked you on top of it. You are the one I am most angry that you died. Snape, I never believed you were truly evil, not even when the Golden Trio was convinced that you were cursing Harry's broom or when he saw you in the forest with Quirellmort. Something always told me there was more to the story, and I was right. I believe you are the most underappreciated character in the entire series. Your whole life sucked, and you did more for the light than anyone, serving two masters, but that wasn't an excuse for your behaviour. Oh well though. I guess, I just want to know if any of you had any regrets or last words that didn't make it into your stories.  
Thanks,_

_Someone who cried at 1:30 in the morning without waking up their family for you_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear someone who cried at 1:30 in the morning without waking up their family for you,

Thank you for those words… really, thank you. My regrets… only that I was never able to see Teddy grow up, and that I had to take Nymphadora with me, I only wish I'd accepted her love earlier rather than try to push her away so I may have had a few more years of happiness with her, and maybe my son too.

-Remus Lupin

.

.

.

.

.

Dear person with an incredibly long name,

I'm sorry you shed tears over me… though of course it's understandable. But seriously… it was… odd dying, it didn't really hit me either that I'd died, one minute I was fighting the next… nothing. My regret is that I never was able to look after and protect Harry like a true godfather should have done, and my last words… I'd have told Harry to believe in his friends, those who care for him, and to let himself be helped, there's always room for help from those who care.

-Sirius

.

.

.

.

.

Dear writer,

Of all the letters I have received… this one is… touching. I am glad you never believed me evil, despite Potters continuous accusations against me. My regrets? I have many… I never managed to truly face up to the woman I cared for and apologise to her, I simply tried to help her from the side-lines, and even then I was unable to protect her… to an extent I am glad about my passing, perhaps I will finally have peace now, I simply wished I had been there to watch the Dark Lord fall…

Sincerely,

-Professor Severus Snape

* * *

**A/N: Just like to say thank you for this question, it's nice to get questions written for comedy purposes, especially as I don't take this fanfiction incredibly seriously it's more fun to write, rather than an aim to improve my writing and gain feedback like my other works, but this semi-serious question helped add variety to this fanfic, as well as stop be getting carried away and drop in my standard of writing which I feared I might do, so thanks :) BTW that isn't a sudden invitation for everyone to do a serious question, it was just a nice bit of variation. x**


	42. Snape's Animagus form

_Dear Sev,_

_As a fellow grease ball myself I know how you feels. What would your animagus form be if you had one? I see you as a bat but that's too obvious._

_-LM Ryder AKA the lethal Weapon_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear far-too-colloquial writer,

Firstly insulting me does not make me wish to answer your question… and it is _professor Snape_ not Sev. However, as I must answer your question… I've no idea, you can't take a quiz to see what you're animagus form will be, so I suppose I'll never know.

-Professor Severus Snape

* * *

**A/N: I agree, a bat is too obvious, I honestly see him as a raven to be honest, but I don't know.**


	43. Voldy's 'preference'

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Are you gay, straight, bisexual, or only into yourself? I can't tell and I'm really curious._

_Sincerely,_

_Orient Confused_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Orient Confused,

What does it matter…? I care not for this meaningless ideology of relationships, how will that help me take over the ministry, Hogwarts, Britain, the world? Quite simply it won't, the only use of any of these things would be for procreation so that should I never succeed, a second can take my place.

-Voldemort


	44. Mcgonagall and fleas?

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Have you ever caught fleas whilst in your animagus form?_

_-LM Ryder AKA the lethal Weapon_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear LM Ryder AKA the Lethal Weapon,

Just once, _only_ once!

-Professor Minerva McGonagall


	45. Snape and Mcgonagall?

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Would you ever consider dating Professor McGonagall? Or is your relationship strictly professional?_

_-LM Ryder AKA the Lethal Weapon_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear LM Ryder AKA the Lethal Weapon,

No, it is strictly professional.

-Professor Severus Snape


	46. Mcgonagall's stern face

_Dear Professor McGonagall._

_Have you always had a stern face?_

_Yours Sincerely Charmed-HarryPotterFan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Charmed-HarryPotterFan,

There is a time in everyone's life where it becomes a necessity to reach maturity. My act of maturing required me to become sterner, especially when I began at Hogwarts, there needs to be some form of order at the school, it is not all fun and games.

Yours Faithfully,

Professor Minerva McGonagall


	47. Fred and Hermione

_Dear Hermione and Fred,  
I love you guys together so much, Fred is so sweet to you Hermione, and Fred you are the only one who can ever get her to loosen up! Ron has acted so horrible to you before and Fred has always been kind, how did you end up with Ron instead? Did you (Fred and Hermione) ever love each other? If you want any fanfics of you guys I am currently working on one, and I love Wizards-Pupil's Snipe and The Mist of Time!_

_-PyroEnthusiast_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear PyroEnthusiast,

Fred is sweet I agree, but he gets into trouble all the time! I don't think I've ever seen Fred or George without them pulling some kind of scheme or prank. Also, I know Ron's been horrible to me before... but at the same time I still love him, and I don't think I've ever really loved Fred, firstly as we've never really been together that often, and when we have he's been rather brotherly towards me and secondly because I've never really even considered Fred in that light. Sorry!

Sincerely,

Hermione Weasley (Granger)

.

.

.

.

.

Dear PyroEnthusiast,

As much as I'm sure that if anyone was to loosen Hermione up a bit, it would be either me or George, I've never thought of her like that. At school she just seemed too young for me, I only really checked out those in my own year and she was always hanging out with little Ronnykins and Harry that I always figured she'd end up with one of them anyway, I mean hey, those three were inseparable! I'm sure the 'fics' about us are great, I mean hey I am a sweet guy really, but Hermione is just a little too uptight at times, plus she did once threaten to tell mum about George and me testing our products on students… that's just way below the belt.

Yours sincerely,

Fred Weasley

* * *

**Couple A/Ns:**

**1) PyroEnthusiast, glad to hear you're writing a Hermione Fred fanfic, i've personally never read one tbh, but I'd like to let you know that I'm going to make sure to look up yours now and start reading as, even though I like Hermione and Ron, it sounds really cool.**

**also to everyone, thanks so much if you've been leaving genuine reviews as well as letters, it's great to know that you're all enjoying reading this, I thought it might be popular but I never thought it would be THIS popular, I've had nearly 50 questions! Thanks again! You're all awesome!**

**-Tara**


	48. Sirius-Marriage?

_Dear Sirius,_

_How do you feel about being the only (true) marauder never to marry?_

_Curiously,_

_WolfCub297_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Wolfcub297,

Firstly, Wormtail kind of was a true marauder… even if he was a cowardly little sh** who sold out those who protected him and- sorry… anyway, I… I don't mind too much. I never really had a chance to get married really, school, the order, Azkaban, the order again, death and all… I suppose I'd liked to have found the right person, but it doesn't bother me too much, I never put much thought into it.

-Sirius


	49. Snape's Choice and his Reasons

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I never thought you were really evil in the first place. But if you wanted to be with Lily, and you knew she HATED Death Eaters, why did you still become one? And then, most of the effort of becoming one in the first place was mostly wasted because you became a spy later on. If you had never become one in the first place, she probably would have been alive and married to you. And then you would be happy and not... always so gloomy like you are now._

_-SnilyWonderer_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear SnilyWonderer,

All of my friends became death eaters; Lily was with James... what choice did I have? I knew no-one else; I had no prospects at the time, she would never have married me, that was definite before I'd even completed my education… don't contact me again.

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape


	50. Animagus and Patronuses

_To Draco and Professor McGonagall_

Do you know what your Partronuses are? I imagine that Professor McGonagall's is a cat, but then again it could be different. And do you know what you're animagus form would be Draco?

_An Unregistered Wolf Animagus_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

How do I know what animagus form I'd have? I'm not an animagus am I?

-Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

Yes, my patronus is a cat.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	51. Snape's Movie Portrayal

_Excuse me professor Snape... I rather object to having to call you that because I'm out of school and for your information I didn't mean greaseball as an insult I was trying to empathize with you! _  
_I have another question... were you happy with how you were portrayed in the movies?_

_-LM Ryder AKA the Lethal Weapon_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear LM Ryder AKA the Lethal Weapon,

I don' care if you object, you seem pathetic enough to still be a student to me, and sure I suppose so, Alan Rickman seemed to have captured my personality rather well…

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape


	52. Snape's Attitude Regrets

_Professor Snape, _

_Do you regret taking your hatred of James Potter on Harry? And if you could redo time, would you try to get along with Harry?_

_-MandoMercenary_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear MandoMercenary,

No and no, why would I try to get along with that obnoxious fool, he may not have been James but I do not regret my actions towards that boy.

Sincerely,

Professor Severus Snape


	53. Harry's love for Ginny

_Harry,_

_I never took you the type to marry Ginny Weasley. Do you truly love her?_

_-MandoMercenary_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear MandoMercenary,

Of course I love Ginny, I never thought I would for a while… when we first met she never even spoke in front of me, but I do love her.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter


	54. Pathetic am I!

_You're danged right he did! Pathetic am I? At least I didn't become a death eater!_

_-LM Ryder aka The Lethal Weapon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear LM Ryder,

Yes, you are pathetic, and I doubt you'd even have been considered to be a death eater…plus I was a spy for the order you recall, so actually my death eater decision was highly beneficial and aided in Voldermort's downfall.

Your move fool.

-Professor Severus Snape


	55. Bellatrix caring for Hermione?

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_What would you do if Hermione Granger was yours' and Voldemort's daughter? Have you read any of the fics about you three? My favourite is 'Hermione Black', and it shows you caring for her! Would you ever actually do that?_

_-Ravenclaw 2019_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Ravenclaw 2019,

There are stories where I have that brat for a daughter?! That mudblood brat! No, I would never care for her! Do you not sense the dirt running through her veins!

-An outraged Bellatrix Lestrange


	56. Wormtail

_Dear Wormtail,_

_Why is your animagus a rat?  
And why did you help Voldemort?_

_-The Randomest Me_

p.s.: I know this is really random, but did you have a crush on anybody?

.

.

.

.

.

Dear The Randomest me,

I… I suppose I'm a rat just because I'm sneaky maybe? And... and Voldemort threa-threatened me, he would've killed me!

-Wormtail

PS: Um… well, there was one girl… Maria Kenway… but uh, nothing happened


	57. Tonks

_Dear Nymphadora Tonks. Oops sorry just Tonks._

_When did you start Loving Remus? I also know how it feels to be rejected from the person you love, but only because he it was for your best interest._

_Yours Faithfully _

_Charmed-HarryPotterFan._

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Charmed-HarryPotterFan,

Hm, good question, I always liked him… but I suppose I really started to love him during my time in the order with him, and it just grew.

Yours Faithfully,

Tonks


	58. Hate for Snape and Quiz for McGonagall

_Listen Snivellus (you walked right into that you bacciagalupe!) I went to a mainstream muggle school I have a learning disability and dyspraxia and I was badly bullied right the way through high school  
the big difference between you and I of course is that you deserved everything the marauders threw at you I did not deserve any of the rubbish my peers and teachers threw at me verbally and otherwise._

I am done with you Severus Snape until you learn to act like a human being! Think yourself lucky i am so intimidated by Professor McGonagall and so allergic to cats that I have not asked her to scratch you in her animagus form (though it is tempting!) you should also think yourself lucky that Lily isn't around to see what her best friend became... I don't care if you were a spy for the Order you are a jerk and FYI I don't care if what I said about Lily is below the belt!

_-LM Ryder AKA the lethal weapon_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear person,

I'm so glad you're done with me, and as for myself being a jerk? Could you not have at least been creative with your insults…? I suppose not, though bacciagalupe is a new one, so kudos for that.

Glad I won't be hearing from you,

Hope to never see you son,

Professor Severus Snape

.

.

.

**A/N: Although I never usually do two questions in one chapter, the following was in the same review and is in relation to the above, hence it being included. Also thanks to LM Ryder for being such a persistent reader and reviewer, they're very fun to read and great fun to reply to, so thanks! x**

_._

_._

_._

Madam Author,  
I have a few questions for Professor McGonagall and (she doesn't need to answer it if she doesn't want to) which are as follows:

Professor McGonagall,  
1) have you ever encountered a student who is allergic to cats and if so do they react to your animagus form? (I'm allergic to cats myself and curious)

2) have you read the owl and the pussycat or old possum's book of practical cats? (Old Possum's book of Practical Cats is AWESOME!)

3) Do you play any musical instruments?  
-LM Ryder aka the Lethal Weapon

_PS: (I was wondering if you would mind scratching Professor Snape for me please!)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear LM Ryder aka the Lethal Weapon,

To answer your questions in order, no, no student has ever had a reaction to my animagus form due to an allergy, but mainly because I am never incredibly close to any student in my animagus form though when travelling around the muggle world in said form, I have caused a few sneezes here and there I must admit. As for the books, I have read the _Owl and the Pussycat_, rather cute I must say, but as for _old possum's book of practical cats_, I'm afraid no, I have not read that. Finally, do I play an instrument, well as a matter of fact I am quite skilled at the violin and cello, but that is all.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

PS: I'd rather not… apologies.


	59. Worm'Tail

_Dear Wormtail (Peter),_

_I still don't get why they called you Wormtail. It has just about nothing to a rat, which is your Animagus. So, why is that your nickname?_

_-HPWonderer_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear HP Wonderer,

Well… a rats tail looks like a worm, and my animagus… is a rat…?

-Peter Pettigrew


	60. Bellatrix and a child

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_Would you ever give up a son or daughter to Voldemort's service? And why?_

_-Ravenclaw 2019_

_P.S. What would you name your son and daughter? Just curious!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Ravenclaw 2019,

Of course I would! Anything the Dark Lord ever requests of me must be done! If he required a child of mine, he would have him or her within a heartbeat. As for what I'd name my child should I ever had one? Hm… Rodolphus would insist on having our son named after him, as for a daughter, Druella, after my mother.

-Bellatrix Lestrange


	61. Why Pink?

_Dolores Umbridge, _

_Why is your favourite colour Pink?_

_-MandoMercenary_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear MandoMercenary,

Why on earth should it not be? Pink is a marvellous colour and suits me so well I cannot help but find it the best colour the world has to offer.

Yours faithfully,

Madam Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic

Dolores Jane Umbridge


	62. The Billow Effect

_Prof. Snape, _

_How do you get your robes to billow?_

_-MandoMercenary_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear MandoMercenary,

Through skill of course… it is hardly difficult, you simply take the edge of your robes and swipe them through the air then walk briskly so the air continues to batter the robes edge, causing this 'billow' effect.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Severus Snape


	63. The Potter Children's name Origins

_Dear Harry and Ginny_

_I like how you named your kids after all of your family and Snape and Dumbledore, cool. Nice way to honor them and stuff. (except Snape I don't know about that one) But instead of doing important names why not do a regular name like Bob or Joe or something, like really?_

_-Just Saying_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Just Saying,

By naming my children on past heroes… it makes me feel like they'll be strong one day, just like those before them and it's just more personal I suppose. I'm glad we named them what we did.

-Harry

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Just Saying,

I did consider it I suppose, but it just mean more to us for them to be named after those we've known, a way of letting them still be with us, even though they're not really. It's simply nice and meaningful.

-Ginny


	64. LM Ryder's epic hex

_Snivellus, it's from the golden girls... i think that's a muggle TV show you might like... i can see you turning up your overlarge beak of a nose at that because it's muggle but you forget that you're half muggle yourself... (as a matter of fact, i am half-blood myself and my father is a muggle ********* too so that's why i relate to you)  
*flea bath hex* (in case you're wondering snivelly-pants that means i have just bathed you in fleas not given you a flea bath!)_

_._

_oh well never mind Minnie (sorry professor, Sirius told me to call you that and he threatened to bat bogey hex me. i like bats but i don't want them coming out of my nose LOL!) no need to get your claws dirty, I've given old snivelly pants a flea bath (i mean quite literally, he is now covered in fleas!) I am learning to play the violin I've only been playing for a few months but I am honestly loving it even though i sound like a cat *ahem* no let's make that a BAT in a blender! *glares at Snape* _

_._

_Madam Author,  
Thank you for the complement. May your days stay nargle and wrackspurt free and may your word counts multiply!_

_-Lm Ryder aka the Batty Bat_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dear LM Ryder aka the Batty Bat**

**It was a pleasure and I thank you for your wishes, though I have had an infestation of wrackspurts lately, but I am sure I'll be able to rid myself of them soon enough, Luna's given me a few tips to keep them away. Also Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that she's pleased someone else is learning the violin and tells me that she's sure you don't really sound the way you described, and that Sirius should run away tail between his legs (I'm very interested to see how that develops). She also says that no matter how comical your flea bath was, please could you refrain from performing it again on anyone in Hogwarts, staff included, in future.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Taralani2362**

**Aka, Tara, the proud author.**

**PS: Professor Snape has just managed to escape from your flea bath (nice hex!) but makes no comment, I suspect out of fear for enraging you further (nice job ;) )**


	65. Scorpius: Rose or Lily?

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I have read fanfictions where they pair you with Lily Potter and where they pair you with Rose Weasley. If you were to date one of them who would you choose? I personally like you better with Rose._

_-Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen,

Well my father would likely disapprove to an extent of both… but I suppose Rose, she is in my year after all and she's highly intelligent, whereas Lily's younger, and her eldest brother is always getting into trouble, I wouldn't want to get involved in that.

Yours faithfully,

Scorpius Malfoy


	66. Marauders question time

_Dear Marauders:_

_Remus  
Do you have a chocolate problem? Be honest._

_James  
Wouldn't you have gotten Lily's love faster if you were actually nice to Snape?_

_Sirius  
What are your thoughts on the OCs/minor characters that are paired with you?_

_Peter  
I have been trying not to hate you in my fics so much that now I actually like you. Will you redeem yourself so I don't look like a total loon?_

_Faithfully,_

_Lady Elizabeth of New York_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

A chocolate problem? What no of course not, it just helps, it is medically proved you know!

Yours faithfully,

Remus Lupin

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

I suppose… but he was just so aggravating it was difficult to even consider being nice to him.

Yours faithfully,

James Potter

PS: Yes Remus has a chocolate problem.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

What can I say? Everyone just loves me, am I right? Ahem, but seriously I don't mind, it's kind of nice, in a non-weird way!

Sirius Black

PS: I agree with James, Remus eats way too much chocolate.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

Um well, I… I'm glad you don't hate me and, well actually like me but up… redeem myself h-how…?

Peter Pettigrew


	67. Snape's daughter

_Snape,_

_If you had a daughter, who is not Lily's daughter, what would you name her?_

_- Lady Elizabeth of New York,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

Focus on the word 'if', I don't have a daughter do I, and I never will do or will have done at any point ever. This was a foolish question.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Severus Snape

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to write him like this but I think that if I didn't it would be a charbreak. However I personally believe he'd name a daughter Lily, assuming he didn't have the daughter****_ with_**** Lily. Maybe that's just me. J**


	68. Regulus and Snape, hogwarts friends?

_Regulus,_

_Were you Snape's friend in Hogwarts and do you love your brother?_

_-Lady Elizabeth of New York_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Lady Elizabeth of New York,

I knew him but I wouldn't have called us friends, we were in different years and I didn't see him too often, when I did though I got on with him well enough.

Yours Faithfully,

Regulus Black


	69. Tonks and Charlie

_Tonks,_

_Did you date Charlie during school?_

_-Lady Elizabeth of New York_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Elizabeth,

No I didn't actually, he was nice but I didn't really do any dating in school that much.

-Tonks


	70. Lupin Hate

Not so Dear professor Werewolf,

What is your opinion in Wolfstar (p.s. it's a slash on you and Black) I might just not like you because you're a *******, you know with all the things you let your friends do. Oh and also the fact that I'm a REAL werewolf and you are the most disgusting little were wizard. The wizards killed my family.

Remus Greyback (not Fenrir, he's a traitor and s*** of the earth, just like you)

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Remus Greyback,

May I firstly apologise about your family… I'm sorry you have had to experience something so terrible. As for your question, as much as I like Sirius, we're only friends, I think I've answered this somewhere already but I don't mind saying it again, we're just friends, I have Tonks and Teddy after all. Apologies.

Yours faithfully,

Remus Lupin

* * *

**A/N: I was very tempted not to publish this q (I did block some bits out due to the rating, as shown by the *'s) simply cause it's bordering on hate though I'm sure it's not, please in future, tone it down a bit guys? Thanks. **

**-Tara**

**On another note, 70 qs! Nice one guys! :D! get to 200 by the end of the year? ;)**


	71. Petunia, Redo?

_Dear Petunia,_

If you had it to do over, would you have treated Harry differently?

_-Trixie's Mom_

Dear Trixie's Mom,

Thank you for the letter, yet if I did have the chance… I don't know, after seeing what he grew up to be, I think I would have done… as a family, we were harsher and crueller than we should have been, my grudge for my sister stopped me from being kind to a boy who had no one else…

Yours faithfully,

Petunia Dursley

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated last couple days, I will get completely up to date tomorrow, school restarted so I got a little busy but I'm in the swing of it now so I will sort it all out tomorrow by 8pm GMT at the latest (including any reviews I may get today) and then should update as often as possible, hopefully a minimum of one a day, but this is the only one I'm doing tonight. I have also written a HP oneshot with Hermione and Ron as I never fully supported them as a couple, though I warmed to them, but it's not a happy one-shot so if you don't want to be a little bit upset, don't read it! (or read it without getting emotionally attached and leave me a critical review ;) )**

**Thanks for all reviews so far, I'll get up to date tomorrow!**


	72. Second Generation of Lestrange?

_Dear Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange,_

__

Do you plan on having children?  
If so could i be the godmother i would be just so excited to show my godchildren the proper pureblood ways of society!

-Nymph Blood

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Nymph blood,

Firstly it's _Rodolphus_; I'm a pure blooded wizard not a red-nosed reindeer. As for your question however, perhaps one day, but as for you being godmother… we don't exactly know you, I'll leave my wife to answer that question…

Yours Faithfully,

Rodolphus Lestrange

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Nymph Blood,

I've no idea, perhaps we will perhaps we won't, it depends what the dark lord requires of us, do you think I would have time for a child, hmm? As for you being godmother, I'd have to get to know you better…

Yours faithfully,

Bellatrix Lestrange


	73. Why the Death Eaters?

_Dear Bellatrix, _

_Just to let you know, I think you are amazing and would SO be on your side in the war! Here's my question: Why did you join the Death Eaters' cause? What drew you to the cause? Not that I wouldn't do the same thing, but I'm just curious!_

_-Ravenclaw 2019_

_P.S. I love the names you gave for your children! I admire you so much_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Ravenclaw 2019,

Of course you'd be on my side; I'm on the _Dark Lord's_ side. My reason why I joined is surely plain though? I am the greatest follower of the Dark Lord, I always will be, I will aid him in whatever way I can.

My thanks for the compliments on the names I would likely give to my children, should I ever have any.

Yours Faithfully,

Bellatrix Lestrange


	74. Any other abilities Remus?

_To Remus Lupin_

Do you have any extra abilities due to your furry little problem? I find it quite intriguing that your normal form might be altered even though it's only supposed to affect you once a month

_-the unregistered wolf animagus_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear the Unregistered Wolf Animagus,

Well, I believe I have a heightened sense of smell and hearing perhaps, which came in useful a lot at school when Peeves was sniggering (he thought silently) around the corner every now and then… allowed me to avoid a few unwanted circumstances. As well as this, I suppose I can sense danger at times… the hair's on the back of my neck stand on end, but that may just be human instinct. Rather boring I suppose, but that's it.

Oh and I love eating chocolate and food I shouldn't more than most though it isn't exactly good for me, in either form.

Yours Faithfully,

Remus Lupin


	75. The Golden Trio Reminisce

_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
Do you miss the adventures you used to have while at school?_

_Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen,

I suppose to an extent I do, despite the more… painful, experiences, it was great fun, all the adventures to go on, mysteries to solve, or more like mysteries for Hermione to basically do all the work for… but anyway, to an extent I do, but I'll always remember them, and at least now my life isn't in constant danger, I'm a lot safer as an auror, surprisingly.

Yours Faithfully,

Harry Potter

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen,

Well, to an extent yeah I think I do, but I like how everything turned out, and I don't have to go near _any_ spiders anymore.

Yours faithfully,

Ron.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-NextGen,

Well to a point, of course I do. I learned so much through our adventures together, I'd never have known about Nicholas Flamel or Horcruxes, or anything not on the syllabus (well, not as much at any rate). So yes, I do miss them, but in my opinion, we're still having adventures every day, it's not easy raising two wizard children you know!

Yours faithfully,

Hermione Granger


	76. More Marauder Fun, a Padfoot Tale

_Dear Sirius,  
Have you and James (and Lupin and Wormtail) ever gotten pranked by somebody else? If so, what was it? And have you ever pulled a prank on a teacher and gotten away with it? If so, who was the teacher and what was the prank? Have you ever had any interests in girls during school? Who was she? What happened?  
-HPWonderer_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear HPWonderer,

Funny you ask that… Peeves tried to get at us a lot in our first three years, though we semi-befriended him after we pranked the ghosts, but there were a few kids in the year below who though they were as good at pranking as us. In Gryffindor too unsurprisingly, they swapped all our clothes in our dorm for women's dress robes. Though one, we were wearing our robes at the time so we had the necessary school kit… and two, it wasn't hard to work out who they were (for their own self-worth I won't disclose the names, was a pretty cool prank, though Wormtail had a fit and thought there was a Hogwarts thief…). As for teachers, well there was a defence against the dark arts teacher. He gave us a lesson on a boggart and had pre-told us about it the lesson before (idiot) he'd given James and I a detention for sleeping in the lesson before that, and so when it was my turn at the boggart, James cast a spell which made a clone of our teacher step out, managing to keep the boggart temporarily inside. I shrieked and cowered dramatically before Lupin stepped forward, and shouted 'ridiculus!', of course if wasn't a real boggart so James simply made it spin around before appearing again in woman's dress robes and long silky black hair (the same dressrobes my clothes were swapped for actually). Wormtail wolf whistled and the whole class fell apart with laughter. James then let the boggart out and everyone was laughing so hard that we defeated it, and couldn't use it as practice anymore.

Ah… good times.

Yours faithfully,

Sirius Black

* * *

**A/N: KellyBeans02DMGH, don't thank for me posting your question, thank you for sending it to me J! And thanks for being such a devoted reader x**


	77. James II

_Dear James Potter II _

_Would you like to have known your Uncle Fred and do you have a prank partner at Hogwarts. James and Sirius Fred and George_

_Yours sincerely  
Bellamax Lestrange_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Bellamax Lestrange,

I would have done… but Uncle George is still pretty awesome. As for prank partners, well… I do have 3 friends and I like to class us as the next generation of marauders; Barry Dunbar, Marco Murray, Gavin Thoreau. Loki, Pokey, Polo and Pent. I think Professor Longbottom's caught on who we are though so it keeps getting harder to pull pranks, fun when we do it though!

James Sirius Potter

* * *

**A/N: Confession, stole James' friends and their nicknames from NoahPhantom and his Albus Potter series, as, for one I see it easily occurring, and being an avid reader of the series I can't imagine him any other way. If you haven't read it, check it out, any lovers of Harry P will genuinely love that series, it's 7 books, he's only on the 4****th**** book atm but it is AMAZING, and he is a much better Potter writer than myself. :P**


	78. Draco's Regrets

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_Do you ever regret not being there with the trio on their adventures, or any of your rash behaviour towards them? I wonder what would have happened if you had simply apologised for being arrogant and maybe you four would have got along._

_-the unregistered wolf animagus_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear the unregistered wolf animagus,

To an extent perhaps, but they were so insufferably aggravating that the extent to which I feel regret is small at most. As to your wondering, we probably would have gotten along, but I would never have apologised to them.

Yours faithfully,

Draco Malfoy


	79. Charlies love life

_Dear Charlie Weasley,_

Who do you fancy? If you don't fancy anyone at the moment, what are you looking for in a girl? Just curious. I don't fancy you or anything. And if you do find the right girl, and you guys get settled and all, how many children would you want?

_-HPWonderer_

Love the idea of this, once again. J

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear HPWonderer,

Who do I fancy? I take it your unavailable ;) hehe, I kid I kid. I don't think I truly have my eye on anyone, but I suppose what I'm looking for is someone smart, cultured, and not afraid of travelling, or dragons. As to getting settled and children, well getting settled would be difficult with all the dragons I have to look after… (Norberta especially) but if I did, I suppose 3 children would be nice, 2's just too mainstream, yeah 3 seems about right.

From Charlie


	80. Snape's title Preference

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Firstly do prefer the title Professor or Master (as in Potions Master), since you are no longer teaching? Much like a few others here I too cried when you were bitten by Nagini. Not because of your unrequited love, but because you were the only person I have known to go through much of the same as I do on a daily basis. From your childhood home situation to that of serving two "masters" and never getting the chance to live life as you wished. To say you are a clever individual would be an understatement; therefore I now stubbornly refuse to believe you were killed and are currently living as you please; perhaps under a non-de-plume. Having been ready with a cure for Arthur, would you not have carried some on you at all times just in case? Especially with a war being on and being in such a precarious situation. If you are in some place making up for lost time; would you care to discreetly meet up for a cuppa in the States? As a university level witch I have some questions I'd like to pick your brain about; including but not limited to stirring runes and/or sigils into a potion to increase the potency rather than just clockwise and counter clockwise._

Sincerely,

_A-Potions-Apprentice-Without-A-Master_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear A-Potions-Apprentice-Without-A-Master,

I prefer the title of Professor, I suppose I always will. As for carrying an antidote, although it is true that I had one prepared for Arthur, I didn't carry it around with me, I've never carried many potions around with me constantly, always having had a place store it, either in my study, or at my own home.

Finally, I will meet you if you wish as, unlike most, you seem to have an actual concept over at least the basics of Potions rather than many of those I was forced to teach and a chat with you sounds excellent and I believe I'd be able to help you with your questions.

Yours faithfully,

Professor Severus Snape


	81. LilyJames QA

_Dear Lily and James,_

_Three questions..._  
_1) Snape loved you, Lily. He died for her, James, and he was one of the people who helped fight Voldemort most. Opinions? Also, now you know, Lily, that Snape was completely in love with you, would you consider making up, and earlier, might you have dated him...? James, what would you do if Lily and James made up...?_  
_2) Oh, did you know your son saved the world? What do you think? You know it was very dangerous too?_  
_3) Did you hate each other (or rather Lily hated James) from the moment in the train, or did James do something- like prank Lily, I dunno- to turn their relationship into full on hate?_  
_4) Oh, sorry, one more question... James, does the Potter curse exist? _

_Love,_  
_I-think-James-is-still-an-arrogant-toe rag-but-whatever-James/Lily-is-cute-but-"Jily"-is- just-lame_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear I-think-James-is-still-an-arrogant-toe rag-but-whatever-James/Lily-is-cute-but-"Jily"-is- just-lame

Wow you have a long name! As for yours questions… the discussion of Severus is a difficult one, I suppose we fell out over the stupidest of reasons… a name, just a name, I feel so guilty about it knowing how he cared for me, but I didn't see him like that. He was my best friend, even though I was friends with many Gryffindor's, he's always been the person who I was closest to in my life, save perhaps James, but I never saw him as anything more than that. I suppose I might have dated him during my younger years if we'd made up… but I don't know if anything would have com f it.

As for Harry, yes I know he saved the world, we're so proud of him, despite how dangerous we knew it was, I just regret not having been there to have raised him, but he grew up into an excellent man.

And finally, James: No I never hated him, not truly, he was an arrogant idiot that's for sure, but I just disliked the way he behaved for the first 5 or 6 years, he was the typical idiot of the year, but at the same time he got such high marks without seeming to put in any effort, it was just aggravating, and he treated Severus so badly… I just didn't like him.

-Lily Potter

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Long-named friend,

If Lily had dated Snape I'd have been angrier at that than perhaps anything else to be put it simply… It's likely I'd have simply tried to split them up with whatever pranks I could, all directed more at Snape than Lily of course.

Yes I know Harry saved the world, his mother and I are proud of him, I never imagined that I'd end up having a son that defeated Voldemort when he was barely a man, I've never been more proud of anyone in my life.

Also, I never hated Lily, nor did anything against her, and the Potter curse... well what can I say, red-headed woman are rather attractive.

-James Potter

* * *

**A/N: Two things. 1) If anyone answers this question in a review, I'll put their answer up here (I'm curious what you guys think)**

**2) If any or all of you could fill out this survey **** s/M3QYMY2**** (it's about gaming ;p, and is multiple choice and should take 15 seconds) that would help me A LOT. If I get over 20 responses to the survey today and tomorrow, I'll update every single Answers at last letter I get before Monday 3pm.**


	82. Peeves' best prank

_Dear Peeves,_

_What is your best Prank? And thanks for giving Hell to Professor Umbridge! Also did you help any of the school Pranksters out during their time at school?_

_Yours Charmed-HarryPotterFan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Charmed-HarryPotterFan,

Why thank you for the letter no-one ever writes to dear Peeves, but my best prank? Well there's so many! Terrifying first years by making all the armour in one corridor raise and swing their halberds, unscrewing the lights in a class so that when the professor opened the door they all crashed to the ground, and stopping dear moaning myrtle from leaving her cubicle by chasing her with peanuts. But my _best_, well… I did once smuggle some of those pesky pixies into the castle, a few… thousand ish… that caused quite a lot of mayhem I must admit, and was very funny to watch, the ghosts wanted to get rid of me again for that simply because of a trivial thing where one boy ended up falling off of one the stairs and narrowly avoiding falling to his death, nothing too major really.

And as for help, the ones called the 'marauders' I may have aided in a few things, distractions mainly, if they were for a 'good enough' cause. The red-haired ones too.

Love, Peeves.


	83. Snily again

Dear Lily,

Were you ever interested in Snape? Sometime it seemed like you were, other times it seemed like you thought he was a git, and most of the time it seemed as if you guys were only friends. But was there ever more to it than that?

-HPWonderer

.

.

.

.

.

Dear HPWonderer,

He was my best friend for a while, that much is true but… well when we were friends, most of the time I was too young to be thinking about boys, and I suppose I never considered him in that light. Then of course when we stopped being friends it became impossible… sorry x

Yours faithfully,

Lily

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long, I have exams coming up and so much homework being piled on me that I haven't had much time for fanfiction. I'll try to get up to date tonight or at least add another letter but I make no promises.**

**Sorry!**

**Oh by the way, to those that want to help out with my work, please fill out this survey for me (it's 10 qs, anonymous and mostly multiple choice) It would help me a great deal.**

**here's the link**: www, surveymonkey, com /s/M3QYMY2

**sorry its written so weirdly it kept wiping it because 'ah web links, bad' just remove the spaces and swap the commas for dots ;) thx!**

**Thanks!**

**-Tara**

**xx**


	84. Dark Hermione

_Hermione,_

_If you turned out to be voldy and Bellatrix's daughter, would you turn dark or murder your parents?_

_-PineappleLovesU_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear PineappleLovesU,

Well that is a rather dark question… umm I can't even really picture that not… not after I went through… but if that turned out to be the case, I don't think I'd turn dark, but I'd still try to bring both of them to justice as for murdering.. I could never murder anyone, not even Bellatrix. So in answer to your question, no.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**Yes, I'm back for now, and I'm updating. Sorry for such a delay, exams and all ;p Also, I start the Christmas holidays soon so by Christmas I will have updated EVERYTHING. Sorry again!**

**-Tara**


	85. Love potion Ginny and Dark Bashing

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

How do you feel about dark Harry/Weasley bashing/love potion Ginny fics? Some of them are quite interesting but i never saw you as doing that. I was curious because they're so noncanon.

_Curiously,_

_WolfCub297_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Wolfcub297,

Well… They kind of annoy me to an extent, but they're also quite funny really, though the ones saying I gave a love potion to Ginny, kind of demoralising, I'm not _that_ bad at getting girls.

Regards, Harry

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Wolfcub297,

Well they are a bit weird and can be upsetting I suppose, but some of them are just so ridiculous it's funny. Oh and Harry giving me a love potion, well that's just hilarious really, I have to admit I've never read one but now I really think I might.

Yours faithfully,

Ginny Potter


	86. Dear Luna

_Dear Luna,_

_Ok, so let me get these things straightened out:  
1. Are you and Neville dating? Or rather, married?  
2. What exactly are Nargles? I've always been curious!  
3. What did you think about your father's decision to sacrifice Harry in order to get you back?  
4. Do you believe in the Deathly Hallows?_

_Sincerely,  
Ravenclaw 2019_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Ravenclaw 2019,

Thank you so much for these questions, there so curiously interesting, now for my answers. No Neville and I aren't dating, he's so sweet but I started looking into wandlore and he Herbology and the two don't mix as much as they should really… considering wands are made from trees… curious… oh where was I, oh Nargles. How do you not know about Nargles! If you don't take the right precautions they'll end up taking all of your things, they steal all my things around school, I don't have enough butterbeer corks to cover my things, as well as wear around my neck. Basically, they're little creatures that infest places such as mistletoe and wigs and steal your things when they don't think you're looking but such things always turn up again eventually, they're just pesky.

As for my father's decision… I think it shows how greatly he cared for me but it was still quite wrong… Harry saved us all and is my friend and possibly sacrificing him just to get me home despite how Voldemort would return (I like that we can say the name now) was just wrong… As for the deathly hallows, of course I do, the stories aren't _just_ stories you know, some people are so close-minded.

Thank you for your letter!

Luna

PS: I enclosed a spare butterbeer cork necklace so you can keep the Nargles away, I think you'll need it.


	87. The Poof

_Dear Hermione,_

When polyjuicing into Bellatrix Lestrange, did it make you feel more grateful for your own hair, or do you still hate the poof?

Love,  
Fellow Afflicted

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Fellow Afflicted,

I love my hair! I mean I suppose it _is_ rather annoying, but I do like it, though Bellatrix's was even worse, it kept going in my eyes and the parting was different to mine, it was worse than being a cat!

Regards,

Hermione Weasley


	88. Chapter 88

_Dear Moaning Myrtle,_

_How's life? And do or did you have a crush on Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory or just Harry?_

_Yours Faithfully _

_Charmed-HarryPotterFan._

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Charmed-HarryPotterFan,

How's life?! How's LIFE?! I can't believe you asked me that, I suppose it's funny do you? You know, as I'm DEAD! How's breathing Hm? How's feeling your heartbeat? I wish I knew, but I don't, because I'M DEAD!***** Ahem… Both Harry and Cedric were cute, and I welcomed both of them to share a cubicle with me… I never saw Cedric again though; I suppose he didn't want to be a ghost.

Regards,

Myrtle

***I calmed her down at this point… she tends to overreact a little, sorry.**

owHo


	89. Snape has an admirer

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Your recent reply to my request has me quite elated. Although I have an avowal; my reason for the meeting is not solely academic in nature. Would you be horribly displeased if I said I was also interested in meeting you for more personal reasons? Normally I would have waited until we had drinks to discuss this, however I did not believe you would appreciate being lead into a meeting without all the facts. I'm afraid I have a bit of a (for better lack of a term) crush on you. I am normally not a forward person in the least, nevertheless I felt compelled to tell you due to my own preferences about being kept in the dark. I will understand if you wish to keep the meeting completely scholastic in nature. I am not expecting some saccharine clandestine meeting merely asking for you to keep your mind open. Please let me know your opinions on the matter._

_Sincerely,  
A-Potions-Apprentice-Without-A-MasterowHo_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear A-Potions-Apprentice-Without-A-Master,

Well this was… interesting… to read to say the least… I suppose. I am still fine with talking to you about your academic interests and I suppose discussing your other… interests, would not be incredibly… problematic… May I inquire as to what date you would propose such a meeting?

Yours faithfully,

Severus Snape

* * *

**Love. This. Letter.**


	90. Chapter 90

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_Have you ever looked at Hermione in a sexual way?  
I mean, come on you guys.  
Sirius, you were once a notorious lady charmer, and Remus, she was your student. Some people find that kinky._

Yours faithfully, 

_Questioning_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Questioning,

Weeellll…. I mean she's a very attractive girl but I suppose it'd be "inappropriate" for me to think of her in such a way… and she is a best friend of my godson so- (yes don't tell her)

-Sirius

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Questioning,

Of course not she is a student and nothing more and I should hope Sirius feels the same way.

Regards,

Remus


	91. Snape's child names

_Dear Severus Snape, _

_I have to ask, but if you and Lily did end up together what would you have named your kids? Also have you read any fanfictions of you and James?_

_-Queen of Faerie_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Queen of Faerie,

Asking questions that will never be are in my opinion utterly useless and pathetic, if I were to have children with any woman I have no idea what I'd name them, why should i? I have far too many duties to attend to that require me to waste time fantasising about child names.

As for your 'Fanfiction' query, NO.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape


	92. Second Favourite Swot

_To my second favourite swot,_

_What is your favourite muggle story. I can be short, long, whatever. I'm sitting in a library and I can't decide what to read so I'd figure I'd ask an expert. If anyone else has any ideas I'm open to them as well. _

_Thanks,  
Xio Sofer_

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Xio Sofer,

Wow that's a tough one… well, I once read Game of Thrones which was quite good but lately I've mainly been reading wizard written stories, they're so interesting!

Regards,

Hermione Weasley

* * *

**Hey readers sorry no update last week, I was on a school trip in Italy and my parents banned me from taking my laptop, even though it was my birthday on the 11th, but I'm back now! Hopefully updates should start happening on both my active stories (this, and _An Unexpected Pairing_) there'll definately be at least 2 updates on this and one on _AUP_ by christmas, hopefully many more after that, though due to being given AC IV: Black flag (yeah i'm a gamer girl deal with it) I may be absent from the internet for a couple of days (kind of a birthday tradition for me to no-life the newest AC game each year, much to the annoyance of my family) see you again before christmas!**

**-Georgia**

**PS: 100 reviews, THANKYOU!**


	93. Draco Gets Questioned

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

Have you ever read the Dramione fics? Do you think any them are realistic? Some of them are, but others are just weird and it is impossible to picture the unrealistic ones happening. What do you think? After the war, do you think you would ever change your opinions about blood status? I think you would, what after seeing that you aren't the 'perfect, pure-blooded boy' in the 6th book. Have you ever had a crush on Hermione? Personally, it seems to me you admired her after she punched you in the nose in third year, which was quite impressive, I might say. So, your answers?

-HPWonderer

P.S. One last question. Do not let your friends or family's opinion influence your answer. Is Slytherin the House you really wanted to be in, or would you rather on of the others?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear HPWonderer,

I read one; no they're not realistic… when would I ever go out with Granger? I hated her, Weasley, and Potter the moment I met them, there is no realistic situation where I would date her. As for blood status… yes I suppose I have changed my mind… I admit my father was wrong with his thoughts and for a long time so am I, though I do still see wizards as above muggles, yet not to You know Who's extent… ruling them would be foolish. Back to Hermione, no I've never had a crush on her despite her beautiful brown hai- I mean no! Plus when she punched me, I don't see how that was impressive I was simply unprepared, she was just lucky she was a girl otherwise I'd have punched her right back! **(No he really wouldn't have…)**

Finally… yes, I liked Slytherin, I can't see myself being friends with anyone not in Slytherin, Ravenclaw were too intelligent and annoying, Hufflepuff… they're Hufflepuff… enough said, and I'm not foolish or reckless enough to have been in Gryffindor, their 'bravery' often leads them to perilous situations, as I'm sure you know through Potters idiotic antics.

Yours faithfully,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**A/N: For Dramione lovers I seriously suggest the fic 'You don't Own Me' by xJashesx.**


End file.
